cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddy Fisher
Overview Freddy Fisher is currently in CTO (Cherish The Opportunity) Fortune and engaged to Camilla Dior. Freddy doesn't have much wrestling ability but is extremely agile and athletic for his size. Some speculate he will be a solid mid-carder and other believe his potential could lead him to one day become the face of a company. Backstory Freddy grew up in a single parent household with his mother. His father left while Freddy and his mother while he was only 2 years old. After Freddy's father left his mother began to drink heavily and became addicted to prescription medication. This didn't help Freddy as his looks began to favor his fathers the older he became. He became victim to domestic abuse in his home and school was no sanctuary. At school, Freddy was teased for being smaller than most of the other children. He was a 4.0 GPA student by the end of middle school and was only 5'7'' (1.7 m) and weighed only 130 lbs (58.967 kg). He hit his growth spurt in his Freshman year of high school growing to the height 6'5 (1.96 m). As things became better for Freddy at school things worsened at home as his mother became more violent with him. Freddy continued to grow to the height 6'8'' in his sophomore year. He began to go to local gyms and workout as an escape from his troubles. One night after working out Freddy came home later than usual leading to questioning from his mom on where he'd been. (Freddy's father was known as a "hustler" and she feared that he may have been going down this path.) Freddy ignored the questioning walking past her to put away his things. His mother angrily walked into the kitchen coming out with a knife. She continued yelling questions such as "Where have you been?!" "You aren't going to answer me?!" "Do you think you're to good for me like your father?!" "How dare you look at me with your father's eyes?!" Freddy continued to ignore her causing her to charge him with the knife. The first slash caught him across the bridge of his nose. Paralyzed in shock she cut him over his right eye temporarily blinding him. As he attempted to protect himself she stuck the blade in his mouth attempting to cut it open. Freddy wrapped his arms around his mother attempting to restrain her from causing further damage. She struggled attempting to break free whilst cursing him and comparing him to his father. Freddy continued to hug her hoping she would stop, but before she came to her senses her spine took extreme damage causing paralysis. After the struggling stopped he dropped her. She lied on the ground on the unable to move and Freddy called 911 attempting to stop the bleeding of his face. After cops arrived both were taken to the hospital and treated for the injuries sustained. After the story aired on local news Freddy dropped out of school because of rumors and looked for a job in attempt to support mother and himself. Introduction To Wrestling After the incident, Freddy would continue to workout at local gyms before being spotted by an Indie wrestling promoter. Freddy began wrestling in squash matches to earn money and support himself and is mother. After a short run in the indie circuit there was talk going around about CTO's talent search known as Fortune. He is currently in the competition in an attempt to make it big. Wrestling Information (Extended) Signatures * Door Breaker (Big Boot) (2015) * Chokeslam (2015-Current) * Mangekyou Sharingan (Choke Hold) (2015-Current) Finishers * 5 Nights at Freddy (Bearhug) (2015-Current) * The Final Night (Gutwrench Gutbuster) (Current) Entrance Themes * "5 Nights At Freddy's 4 Song" by MiatriSs Category:Wrestler Category:CTO Category:Xbox Category:Fortune Category:Fortune Season 1 Category:Superstar